Far Away
by Damn Regret
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha were best friends all though elementary school and High school, when they reached college Inuyasha started to date a girl named Kikyou Full summary inside InuKag
1. Chapter 1

**Far Away **

**By Baka Blue**

**Summary/ (back ground INFO)**

Kagome and Inuyasha were best friends all though elementary school and High school, when they reached college Inuyasha started to date a girl named Kikyou (**HATE HER!)** and Kagome and Inuyasha slowly stopped being friends because they each had different opinions of Kikyou. Inuyasha would always say how my he loved her and how she was his soul mate and Kagome who was blinded by jealousy would always say that Kikyou was just a slut who was just looking for a good lay. And they got into a lot of fights over it and eventually stopped being friends.

Kikyou moved away two years later and Kagome and Inuyasha became friends again, slowly. And that is were our story beings… (**DUN, DUN, DUN!)**

**Chapter numero uno (and for those of you who don't speak Spanish that mean Chapter number 1)**

Kagome with half a bagel in mouth and books in one hand and in the other a Starbuck's coffee, walked… no, ran to her class afraid that she would be late, again. Lately she had been preoccupied; she always was at this time of the year. It was February, the month of Inuyasha's birthday. His birthday was tomorrow and even though they weren't friends anymore she still bought him a gift ever year. So he didn't know it was her that gave the gift to him she would put the box in his mailbox with the address of her friend Sango just incase he ever sent anything back and she always gave no name for who it was from. She always expected to get a thank you card, but never did, and she had two theories to that. One was either that he smelt her scent in the gift or he never got the gift. Then again he always like to thank the people who gave him the gift in person. Because he hated writing the little thank you note. He always told her, "That it's pointless to waste money on cards, when you can always walk up to someone and say 'Hey thanks for the gift.'"

This year she didn't know what to get him and it was bugging her, even if he didn't want to be friends with her she always looked out for him. She was the first girl… let me rephrase that, she was the first person who excepted him for the half demon he is, and she always will. In her mind he wasn't an outcast, but someone that belonged in both demon and human groups. But not everyone thought the way Kagome did and she secretly felt sorry for him. Her now ex-best friend, who would always call her every night when he was human, just to talk, and since he never slept on those night, he kept her up all night just talking. Kagome didn't mind she treasured those moments and loved to look back at them, and love to read her journal, where she wrote down ever subject they ever talked about. But those days are over now, they ended when Kikyou showed up it was like she didn't matter to Inuyasha. She was and always will be second best. When Kikyou showed up Inuyasha stopped calling her every new moon (or no moon what ever you want to call it,). Instead he called Kikyou. At school he stopped meeting her at the usually spot but instead he went over to where Kikyou ate. She took her best friend away from her and every time she and Inuyasha did get time to be alone, and were having fun. Kikyou always found out and ended it before it even started. Like I said, she stole her best friend.

Kagome sigh with relief as she made it too her class on time and took her seat in the back of the class room. She liked to sit in the back because it was quiet and because she did have to hear Kikyou or Inuyasha. _Kikyou _that hated name, that made Kagome want to kill something (which is very unlike Kagome because she is a very kind person.)

Kagome watched as the said couple walked through the doors, Inuyasha with his arm over Kikyou shoulder and Kikyou laughing at something Inuyasha said before turning and giving him a quick kiss. Before they took their seats, and the bell rang.

All through out Kagome didn't pay attention instead she was too busy thinking about what to get Inuyasha, she decided that she should make a shirt for him like they use to do when they were kids, after all Kagome did want to be a fashion designer, but she was afraid Inuyasha would find out it was her. Or maybe he would think that it was Kikyou who gave him the gift. With the perfect idea of a shirt in mind she decided to go a head and make the shirt. With hopes that he would wear it, and either know it is her instead of Kikyou who made the shirt or, that his "secret admirer" gave it to him. (I know you're probably all wondering if Inuyasha gives stuff to Kagome, well he doesn't. Like I said, they aren't friends anymore. Poor Kags.)

Kagome was drawing her sketch book of what the she hopped the shirt would look like, when the bell rang, looking up Kagome quickly wrote down the home work and exited the class room. Unfortunately she was right behind Inuyasha and Kikyou as every was filing out of the class room.

"Don't look now Yashie, but the friendless bitch is right behind us." Kagome heard Kikyou whisper to Inuyasha

Kagome just ignored her, and waited for them to move out of the way so she could leave the class room, but right as they were in the door way Kikyou turn around blocking Kagome's way out. "I'll meet up with you in a sec, Inu."

Inuyasha didn't even look at Kagome as he kissed Kikyou and said, "Ok, but make it quick."

Kikyou just smirked and kissed him back and the kiss that was meant to be a quick peck turned into a full make out session. Kagome shoved past Kikyou and Inuyasha making sure to push Kikyou to the ground in doing so. "Get a room whore." Kagome said and walked away.

"What was that bitch?" Kikyou asked standing up from the ground, dusting herself off.

Kagome turn to her, "You heard me sleez bag." She said with a smirk on her face, she was enjoying this more then she should… But it felt so good telling her off.

"Inuyasha are you going to let her talk to me like that?" Kikyou said running over and hanging on to Inuyasha's arm.

"This is between you and me Kikyou, don't bring that bastard into this." Kagome said looking in Inuyasha her eyes so full of betrayal and hate.

Inuyasha let out a small growl, at Kagome "Wench, that's my fiancé you're talking to."

_Fiancé, that slut Inuyasha fiancé._ Kagome thought trying to keep her anger under control, "Like I care who I am talking to I wouldn't care if she was the Queen of England!" Kagome said and looked at Inuyasha and Kikyou. Inuyasha looked beyond pissed and Kikyou had this satisfied smirk on her face.

_That bitch planned this. She is going to regret ever meeting Inuyasha and me… mostly me._ Kagome thought staring at Kikyou and Inuyasha, seeing Inuyasha's face Kagome new she should stop but, she couldn't two years of keeping things in and now she has a chance to spill looking at Inuyasha, Kagome started, "You're a bastard Inuyasha, you let her ruin our friend ship, but you obviously don't care, do you! You never did! Its been two fucking years Inuyasha, two! And how many times did you think of me," Kagome paused briefly before continuing, "None am I right Inuyasha, because you were two busy sleeping with that whore! After thirteen years you throw a friendship away, like it mean nothing to you. You throw me away like I was a piece of garbage!"

"Well I can see how that could happen considering you are a piece of garbage."

Kagome had heard enough she march up to Kikyou, and smirk before punching her in the jaw. Kikyou feel back and Inuyasha caught her. Growling at Kagome, and he helped her stand again, and before he knew what was happening Kagome slapped him and ran down the hall. Inuyasha stare after her, growling at her._ How dare she punch Kikyou like that! That stupid wench. I'll make her pay._ Inuyasha thought, but his thoughts were interrupted when he smelt tears. He look down at Kikyou and saw that it wasn't her that was crying she was too busy trying to hind the bruise that she would have where Kagome had hit her. It was then when he recognized who tears they were, it was the same tears that he smelt ever time last year when he went to go apologize to Kagome, because she was right, he did throw her friendship away and she was the first girl who had ever wanted to be his friend, and after she was his friend she introduced him to Miroku, and Sango and they had all been friends since elementary school. When he stopped being friends with Kagome, Sango stopped too, Sango was Kagome's best girl friend and he understood why she hated him. Miroku stayed his friends but everyday he always tells Inuyasha to make up with Kagome. Before Inuyasha knew what he was doing he ran after the scent of Kagome tears.

Kagome ran threw the quad and over to the pound that was in the back of the campus. It was her favorite spot, mostly because it was forgotten and she like to come here when she was sad, and think about the good old days when her and Inuyasha were friends.

Picking up a rock Kagome threw it in the water and watched it sink to the bottom. Before picking up a another bigger rock and throwing it at the center of the pound at watched as it went two feet before making a big splash that got Kagome wet. "Fucking rock." Kagome swore, at the rock, "I HATE YOU!" Kagome screamed not caring who heard, sitting down on the shore. _But I guess that's why I love you._ Kagome thought as she pulled her knees to her chest and cried into her jeans.

Inuyasha followed Kagome's scent to a small pound, he looked around and liked what he saw, it was a quiet place, away from school, life, and people. While he was looking around he didn't see Kagome at first, but when he saw her he frowned. He heard her scream and knew that she was saying that she hated him. He didn't want her to hate him. He knew that she was the one who sent him those anonymous gift, the smelt like her, a warm summer's day. Which she foolishly tried to cover with perfume, and for an address she put Sango's of all people she gave an address that he knew. He was looking forward to opening her gift tomorrow if he still got one.

Picking up a large rock Inuyasha threw it in the water in front of Kagome causing her to jump and turn around. He heard her gasp when she saw him, he just crossed his arms in front of him and looked at her.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked breaking the silence with her anger.

_What do you think I am doing here I am worried about you…_ "I'm here because I want to be." Inuyasha said simply.

"Should have known, that you of all people would never apologize." _So why do I always expect one._

"Kagome…" Inuyasha started but was cute off by Kagome.

"What no wench or bitch, or any of those names you let Kikyou call me."

"God damn it Kagome shut the hell up, I am trying to tell you something."

"Oh but first let me guess what it is, is on 'Stupid wench you fucking punch my bitch of a fiancé and the went and slapped my stupid ass face.'"

"I said shut up women."

"Fine." Kagome said and face the pound again._ Don't cry, Kagome. You can't let him see you cry._

Inuyasha stared while taking a deep breath. "Kagome look at me," Inuyasha watched as she faced him tears threaten to fall, "Kagome I just wanted to say that I am sorry. I wish I told you that sooner, but every time I went to you dorm to apologize I would hear you crying and saying how much you hated me. I'm sorry that I let Kikyou make fun of you and when ever you stood up for you self I would yell at you. I'm sorry that I… ended our friendship." Inuyasha finished and looked down at Kagome, hoping for forgiveness.

"I'm not sure what to say Inuyasha…" Kagome started, looking away from Inuyasha and back at the pound, "You have no idea how I felt for the past two years and now you just expect me to forgive you like nothing happened. This wasn't one of our normal fights which usually ended when both of us got tired at yelling at each other. Its not easy, forgive and forget. How can I forget everything that happened over the last years that you and I weren't friends and you should expect that? Do you know how many days I cried because of you? You hurt me more then I thought anyone else could. And you seemed fine when ever I saw you. You were with your fiancé…"

"Kikyou's not my fiancé, I asked her to marry me but she turn me down saying that she wasn't ready to get married and since she's moving away…"

"Wait, wait, back up there Inuyasha. Kikyou's moving… Oh its all making since now." Kagome said as she stood up, "I see why you want to be my friend again. All because Kikyou's moving you want to be friends again. Wow, I feel real special."

"Kagome its not like that." Inuyasha started, he really did want to be friends with Kagome again, but Kikyou… He and Kikyou were soul mates... right?

"Then what is like Inuyasha, if you truly wanted to be my friend you wouldn't have ditched me for two years. What am I suppose to think when you come back wanting to be my friend when she is movie, what am I suppose to think Inuyasha?

"Kagome, you wouldn't understand." Inuyasha said as he sat down next to Kagome, "You don't know what its like to love someone and not have that person love you back and then you find someone and you think that you love them."

"Inuyasha what are you talking about." Kagome asked, curious to see where this was going.

"Kagome I loved you, and I knew that you would never love me more then a friend and then I met Kikyou and, I loved her at first sight."

"Inuyasha you idiot, what made you think I wouldn't love you." Kagome said and looked back out at the pound.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha started but was cut off by Kagome.

"Do you know what its like to truly be in love with someone Inuyasha, I do… The conversations had, the memories shared good and bad, when you truly love someone, it doesn't matter what happens along the way you'll know that you'll be together in the end, because you somehow know that they love you back and you would do anything for them. Not matter what, and if that person truly loved you back, Inuyasha, if Kikyou really loved you back, she wouldn't have separated us. She would allow us to continue being friends, wouldn't she?" Kagome paused and looked back at Inuyasha, "You know its true Inuyasha, Kikyou never truly loved you… like I did. I cried every night after we stopped being friends, because I was nothing with out you. I am nothing with out you Inuyasha, I missed having you call me every new moon just to talk. I missed laughing and being around you Inuyasha." The tears she was trying to hold back start pouring out her eyes. "You will never know how much you hurt me. When we were kids and I was being picked on, by some kids in school, you came to my side and swore you would never let anyone hurt me Inuyasha. That you would protect me, but you fail." Kagome stood up and ran to her dorm.

Inuyasha just sat there thinking about what Kagome had just said, did she really love him, did she still love him? Questions ran threw Inuyasha's head, questions he had to know the answers to.

Kagome entered her dorm room and slammed the door close before running over to her bed and throwing herself down upon it, crying into her pillows. Kagome cried her self to sleep but later woke up to the sounds of her cell phone ringing. Kagome picked it up not bothering to look at who was calling her.

"Hello," Kagome said tiredly.

"Kagome," Came a male's voice at the other end.

"Hojo, not tonight please, I'm tired, just leave me alone, I will never go out with you, I'm sorry so goodnight." Kagome said and closed her phone, and putting in on her night stand before laying back down, just as she was about to go back to sleep her phone rang again.

"God damn persistent bastard… Hojo, no means no, I'm not attacked to you, so please leave me alone." Kagome said as was about to hang up when she heard a familiar yet distant voice.

"Hobo, who's Hobo?" The person on the other line said very confused.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked now sitting straight up and forgetting that her room mate and her and a bunk bed Kagome hit her head on the top bunch, "Oww…" Kagome said rubbing the soon to be bump on her head.

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha said.

"What do you want didn't you…" Kagome started but was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Kagome, please can you meet me down stairs, and no, Kikyou isn't down here. I gave up driving her to the air port I need to talk to you."

"Okay I'll be right down." Kagome hung up her phone and started to straightened out her hair, "Wait, why do I care if I look good, for him? That's right I don't." Kagome said and stormed out the door and down the stairs. With each step she wondered what Inuyasha wanted now. Kagome saw him waiting out side when she reached the bottom step. He was staring up at the sky as, watching the sun go down.

Feeling someone staring at him Inuyasha turned around and saw Kagome he tried to smile but decided against it, not knowing if she would take it the wrong way or the right way. The right way being a friendly smile, one that he had longed to give her every time he saw her and the more he thought about the past the more he had to agree with Kagome, Kikyou was a bitch who kept him away form his friends. Kept him away form where he belonged.

"Well Inuyasha, I'm here what did you want to talk about?" Kagome asked walking out side.

"I wanted to know if what you said was true, that you loved me." Inuyasha asked looking directly in Kagome's eyes.

Kagome looked into his golden eyes, wanting to lie to him and say no that it wasn't true, but she couldn't lie to him, facing him. His eyes hypnotizing her into telling the truth, it wasn't fair, "Yes, Inuyasha it is true, I did love you." Kagome said, slowly regretting each word that she said.

"Do you still love me Kagome?" Inuyasha asked his hope that she still did hidden. He didn't want her to know just yet, that he still loved her as well

**A/N**: So what did think of this story so far. I needed to get this idea out of my head before I continued my other stories. So yeah. Hope you all liked it.

**DISCLAIMER!** If you can't guess on what the big letters mean the here let me spell it out for you. In the big bold letters it is saying that I **D**- **D**on't own **I**- **I**nuyasha (or)**S**- **S**ango (and other characters) **C-C**ause** L-L**aw **A- A**nd **I- I**nternet (fan fiction) **M-M**ake **E-E**xclusive **R-R**ules


	2. Chapter 2

**Far Away**

* * *

**(Ummm I don't know any other languages unless I make up my own… and I currently don't feel like making up my own language. So I don't think I will… OKAY then) Chapter 2**

* * *

_She hates me, why am I even bothering to ask her. I was an ass to her for two fucking years. How could anyone like someone after that person was an ass to them, especially, someone who, betrayed there friend. HELL I even hate myself. I a stupid half demon. I don't deserve her. Or her friend ship_. Inuyasha thought in the moment's silence that followed his question.

Kagome and Inuyasha stared at each other each new the answer to the question Inuyasha just asked even if the answers were different. "Kagome, do you still love me?" Inuyasha repeated, not because he was impatient… well maybe that is part of it, but he needed to hear the words that he knew were bond to come form her mouth.

"Inuyasha, I…" Kagome started but then stopped and looked away from Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, I… I…" _Why can't I just say it? Why can't I just say that I don't love you. That I shouldn't love you, but I do. And a part of me doesn't want to. But then there is the other part that screams for you touch and screams for you and you alone._ Kagome thought and looked back up at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha I know that you don't love me and that you never have," Kagome started with her new found courage, "but if you must know then, I wont lie. Inuyasha, I…" And there it goes, her courage just flew out the window.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said taking a step towards her, "You can tell me. I need to hear you say it. Once I hear it, I'll leave you alone… like you probably want me too."

Kagome started at Inuyasha, _He knows that I love him; I didn't know that I was that obvious. Most of the time I would just stare from afar or look at pictures that we took together, while I cried. I have to tell him… _"InuyashaIloveyou." Kagome said too fast for Inuyasha to comprehend. Seeing his confused face Kagome sigh as said, "I said, I love you, and I don't want you to go. I want you to stay. I've missed you, Inuyasha. But I…Kikyou, you love Kikyou so I know you don't love me and I'm…" Kagome was cut off when Inuyasha's lips crashed into her's. Leaving her breathless and in a state of shock. She slowly closed her eyes and kissed him back, with all the love and passion she could. She wanted him to feel how much she had missed him, she felt him return everything that she gave him, if not more. Kagome slid her arms up his chest and around his neck, and she felt his around her waist, one hand holding her and the other tracing small circles on her back.

The two parted when their breath came short, and stared into each other's eyes as they panted for breath.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome started, but Inuyasha silenced her with his finger.

"Kagome, me being with Kikyou was a mistake. Kagome, I was afraid that you wouldn't love me. When I met Kikyou, she looked like you and well, I thought if I couldn't have you then I might as well have the next best thing. Kagome I am so sorry. I should have never gotten with Kikyou. In doing so I let her control my life, which I swore that I would let any one do. Kagome what I'm trying to say is that I love you and only you." Inuyasha said and went to kiss Kagome again, but felt her move away. He opened his eyes to see her staring at him, her eyes dancing with joy, but, there was some confusion. He knew what she was going to ask, she was going to ask about him proposing to Kikyou.

"Inuyasha, if everything you say is true then why did you ask…" Kagome started but was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Ask Kikyou to marry me, I don't know Kagome." Inuyasha said as he moved away from Kagome and over to an empty bench, "I guess my head thought I loved her, but my heart… never did, Kagome you stole my heart. Not Kikyou, I'm with you now, not Kikyou. I should have always been with you, and now that I have you I never want to let you go Kagome. I will never let you go. You are mine and mine alone." Inuyasha said as he stood back up and approached Kagome with a look of want and need, and hunger. When he reached her he went to pull her into an embrace but she moved out of the way, and turned her back to him.

"Who says I want to be yours and yours alone Inuyasha. And who said that I am yours, you hurt me like no one else, and it will take more the a simple kiss and you saying that you love me and saying sweet words that I have longed for you to say to me, for me to forgive you. If I ever do forgive you Inuyasha." Kagome said not seeing the look of lust and hunger that Inuyasha gave her as he quietly approached her, and wrapped his arms around her, and whispered into her ear, "Don't say such thing Kagome, you know that you want to be mine."

"Want doesn't have anything to do with this. I want a lot of things," Kagome started as she disentangled herself from Inuyasha and turned around to face him, "What does matter is that you hurt me. And that I'm not ready to forgive you for that. Maybe I will be someday, but not today. Goodnight Inuyasha." Kagome said and turn and headed for the door but she felt a hand stop her.

"Kagome, what can I do to make you change you mind?" Inuyasha asked, in an almost pleading voice, but his hunger and need was still in his pleading eyes.

Kagome turned around, "You can prove your love to me. Again, goodnight Inuyasha." With that said Inuyasha let Kagome go and watched her entered the building, and walked up to her dorm. When she entered her phone started ringing. Kagome sigh and walked over to it.

"How might I prove my love to you Kagome?" The voice asked, "When I need you so bad."

"Inuyasha," Kagome said and walked over to her window and looked down to see Inuyasha staring up at her window with his cell phone in hand, "I am not going to tell you what to do. You are not my slave, and you never will be."

"Kagome, but I don't know what to do, I don't know how to prove myself to you. Kagome, please come back down and tell me what to do. You know I'm bad at guessing games." Inuyasha said in an almost angry but yet pleading voice.

"Inuyasha, this is not a guessing game, you have to find the answer yourself. By knowing what you know about me. We have been friends forever, minus these past two years. You know me better then anyone else. You've seen my heart with past boyfriends." Kagome stopped when she heard a low rumbling on the other line,_ Was he growling?_ Kagome thought and decided to see if he was really growling, "You remember Hojo, and how he brought me all those gifts that I didn't need, or Kouga," At this name the rumble got louder,_ Yep definitely growling_. "And his possessiveness, and Hiten and even though he was a charmer like Miroku except not as bad, he stuck to one lady. They all had one thing in common, Inuyasha, all the guys I have ever dated all had something, and each thing was different. You want to know what that was Inuyasha; they all had a certain quality that reminded me of you. From Hojo loyalty to Kouga's possessiveness."

"Kagome, I'm nothing like that wimpy, scrawny wolf, who happened to still hang around even though you broke up with him, who still calls you his woman, and he still clings to you even though he is promised to that Ayame chick." Inuyasha said with as much jealousy and anger that he could.

Inuyasha heard Kagome giggle at that and he couldn't help but to feel angry towards her. She was laughing at him, and all he ever did was care. And love, but I guess caring would fall under the category of loving.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said in a stern voice to get her to stop laughing.

Which she did but as she spoke Inuyasha could hear the laughter in her voice, "Yes Inuyasha."

"Tell me now what I need to do, to make you forgive me." Inuyasha ordered.

"I already did." And with that Kagome hung up the phone and unplugged the phone line so that he could call her again. Then her cell phone started ringing, Kagome sigh and walked over to her cell and picked it up, seeing that the number had no name with it she figured that Inuyasha was still trying to call her. She walked over to her window looked down at were Inuyasha was standing but to see that he wasn't there. Where could he have gone? She looked down the side walk and across the street, but there was no sign of the hanyou. Her phone stopped ringing and she turned it off and placed it back on its charger, and walked over to her dresser and took out her pajamas; a pair of boxers that said in pink and white letters '_Once upon a time, I met a boy and I kicked his butt._' and a black tank top that said '_So you better watch out_' in the same style as the shorts.

Once dressed Kagome went to turn on the TV but a knock on her door stopped her. _Sango probably forgot her key again._ Kagome thought as she walked over to the door, not even bothering to look thought the peep whole to see who it was. When she opened the door instead of seeing Sango, she was greeted by Inuyasha leaning on the wall opposite of her door. She noticed him looking up and down her body and it pissed her off. Who was he to eye her like that! Kagome cleared her throat and Inuyasha stopped eye balling Kagome's body and looked at her.

"I thought we were done talking Inuyasha." Kagome said and leaned against the door frame.

"You were I wasn't." Inuyasha said walking towards Kagome.

"Okay then talk." Kagome said backing away from Inuyasha. Every step she took backwards he took one towards her. He kicked the door shut and continued to advance towards Kagome, until he had her pinned up against the wall next to her bed.

Inuyasha let out a whine when he smelt Kagome, knowing that he can't have her annoyed him. "Kagome…" Inuyasha started, but paused as he started to blush.

"What Inuyasha?" Kagome said trying hard not to want him.

"Kagome I want you to know that I will never ever go out with Kikyou again, and, that from now on if you allow me to I want… to… um… I want you to um…"

_Oh just spit it out. So you can get out of my room and I can stop wanting you._ Kagome's mind was saying… well actually it was more like screaming. They just made up, she didn't want to have sex. He also just broke up with Kikyou… wait actually she broke up with him.

"You ass." Kagome whispered and Inuyasha stopped talking and looked at Kagome shocked, "You come in here, uninvited and telling me that you will never go back to Kikyou and you will never break my heart again. SHE JUST BROKE UP WITH YOU! Not you are breaking up with her. Face Inuyasha I am just second best when it comes to her. I am so stupid for not seeing it earlier. Letting you kiss me when you didn't even mean it. Remember the first time you saw Kikyou you said she looked like me. So, how do I know that, that is not the reason that you want to be my friend again Inuyasha. How do I know that everything you told me wasn't just a…." Kagome didn't have time because Inuyasha interrupted her.

"Because I want you to be my mate!" Inuyasha yelled back at Kagome and hit his head on the wall next to her head.

"What?" Kagome asked not sure that she heard right.

"You have it all wrong Kagome," Inuyasha started aggressively as he made eye contact with Kagome. Taking a deep breath Inuyasha continued" I do love you and only you, not Kikyou, but your right I dated Kikyou like I said earlier I dated Kikyou because she looked like you. It will never be the other way around Kagome. I want you as my mate, I want you to be with me and only me. For the rest of our lives. Damn it Kagome, when I was with Kikyou I wasn't truly happy, because I didn't have you. But I felt that if I were to dump Kikyou that I would lose the fake happiness that I had. But now that Kikyou is gone, I felt I could come back to you and you would forgive me for being an ass. Kagome, please forgive. I need you, I want you, and I love you and only you." Inuyasha finished his speech. For the third time that night Inuyasha has admitted his feelings towards Kagome. Kagome's heart knew it was true but her mind didn't want to get hurt again. "Kagome, would you be my mate?" Inuyasha asked, praying that she would say yes.

"Inuyasha, I would…" Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha again.

"You know that mating bounds are stronger then that of any human marriage. I just asked Kikyou to marry me… but I always wanted you as my mate Kagome. No other women could ever have that place in my heart." Make that four confessions.

"Inuyasha, I would…." Kagome started but yet again cut off by Inuyasha.

"Kagome, please, I wont take no for an answer." Inuyasha said

"God damn you Inuyasha shut up and let me finish." Kagome said getting annoyed.

"Sorry Kagome." Inuyasha said and looked away from Kagome's eyes.

"Inuyasha, as I was saying, I would love to be your mate. I would love nothing more." Kagome said looking at Inuyasha trying to meet his eyes.

Inuyasha's head jerked up at Kagome's words, "Really, Kagome? You mean it?"

Kagome just nodded, and smiled. Inuyasha smiled back and kissed Kagome slowly and softly. Pulling back and returning, to her lips, enjoying the feel of his lips on hers. Everything felt right for once in his life. _Oh Kagome,_ Inuyasha thought, happily as he picked her up and placed her on her bed and crawled on top of her and continued to kiss her.

"Kagome" Inuyasha moaned, moving his lips down Kagome's neck. While his hands went under her shirt, his claws slowly skimming her stomach that sent shivers down her spine.

Kagome kept her eyes closed enjoying the feel of Inuyasha's touches which were sending all of her doubts away. Every time his lips touched her skin or her lips they sent a wave of love and pleasure. That she thought she could only dream of. Slowly she felt her shirt being taken off by Inuyasha and being thrown to the side. Kagome opened her eyes and looked up at Inuyasha, and he looked back down at her, as he took off her bra, and threw it over next to her shirt. As if by instinct Kagome moved her hands and took Inuyasha shirt off and threw it to join her shirt and bra on the floor.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome letting his eyes wander to her breast, and her stomach which he kissed as he started to undo Kagome's jeans, and he kissed down her legs as he slid them off.

Kagome let out a moan as she felt Inuyasha lips move down her skin and back up her legs to her panties which he removed with his teeth. Sliding them gently with his teeth, so not to rip them with his fangs.

Once Kagome was completely undressed Inuyasha removed the rest of his clothes and her rest one of his claws on Kagome collar bone.

"Kagome, are you sure you want to be mate?" Inuyasha asked not wanting to do anything before he knew she was ready.

Kagome nodded, "Yes Inuyasha more then anything."

Inuyasha smiled and said, "Kagome, please forgive me." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and the next thing she knew she felt the claw that was resting on her collar sink in to her skin and lightly cut its way down her body stopping right above her belly button. Kagome bit her lip and closed her watery eyes shut. When she opened them she looked at her body to see the bloody line, and then up at Inuyasha and watched as he cut his own body in the exact same way he did to her. His eyes never leaving her's as he did so.

Kagome watched as he lay back on top of her ((**AN:** he was sitting up)) pressing his cute against her's, while he licked her face, to try and rid her of her tears.

Kagome felt waves of power course through her body as their blood mixed together. Kagome lay there under Inuyasha, praying for the pain to go away.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry," She heard Inuyasha whisper in her ear, "But it's not over yet, when I bite you neck I need you to bite mine. I'm so sorry Kagome." Inuyasha kissed her lips trying his best not to move his chest away from Kagome's, and rest his fang where Kagome's neck and shoulder connected and felt her do the same to him. Inuyasha felt his wound finally heal it self and he positioned his penis at Kagome's entrance and slowly moved in and slowly started to bit down, and Kagome bit down when he did, in pain, and because he told her to.

Inuyasha reached her barrier and trusted hard up into her, causing Kagome to bit down as hard as she could. Inuyasha pulled back, and lick Kagome's tears away and continued to slowly move within Kagome. Letting a soft growl escape his throat, and he slowly started to quicken his pace.

"Inuyasha," Kagome moaned as she rolled her head back and arched her back, all the pain now replaced with the pleasure she was feeling.

Inuyasha planted a quickened kiss on the mark on her neck and quickened his pace even faster and harder. The sound of flesh hitting flesh and soft growls and moans filled the room.

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore he wanted to slam into Kagome; he wanted to make her scream his name, not moan it softly. But he would have to save all that for any other time, he wanted Kagome's first time to be how she wanted it. Even if it was his first time as well.

He looked down at Kagome's face, and growled, and watched as her eyes opened and looked into his then how they closed, when he thrust into her. He smirked at put his head next to Kagome's ear and whispered, "You haven't seen or felt anything yet." Inuyasha moved his head away and started to slam into Kagome leaving her breathless.

"Oh God, Inuyasha." Kagome said, as she melted beneath him.

Inuyasha continued to slam into her. "What was that Kagome?" He said and did one big hard thrust into her.

"INUYASHA!" She screamed as she arched her back and cummed.

Inuyasha did one last thrust into her and he cummed as well, releasing his seeds into her. Inuyasha lay on top of Kagome and kissed the scar line that went down her body then kissed the bit mark he gave her. Kagome ran her hands threw Inuyasha's bangs and close her eyes trying to slow her breathing down. Inuyasha got off of her and laid down next to her and took her in his arms, and moaned, "Mine, all mine." Inuyasha closed his eyes enjoying the feel of Kagome next to him. Kagome feel asleep in his arms, and he kissed the tip of her nose then he too fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** YAY 2ND CHAPTER UP! FINALLY! Sorry it took so long I've been really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really busy. I got my braces off, I had my birthday, I have homework and I had sports and babysitting, and friends to hang out with, and I had to have some me time, to sing and dance in front of my mirror. Don't act like you don't do it. I know you do. LOL jk. If you do though that's cool, because there is no one to judge you unless your have siblings that enter your room without knocking. Stupid Little People.

**jlk: **I no I am soo evil an just wait until chapter 3. Oh I'll will leave end with such a cliff hanger it will drive you insane. **  
**

**InuExtreminator: **Thanks for review glad you like

**hyperthermophile: **Yes now you have comment all my stories.

**baby Shippo: **Thanks. :D

**lilkags:** Glad you like all the details, my writing has gotten so much better compared to my other stories.

**Chidarake No Bara: **Glad you love

**lil luckless leprechaun:** NOOOO! DON'T TAKE MY CANDY! hides candy I no candy for you to take. And yes it scares me Inuyasha.. ((fyi. I am a girl))

**Night Miko: **Okay… wait wat do you mean keep an eye out. I'm scared.

**InuyashaForever14: **Thanks.

**Jessica E. and Katie M.: **You don't have to wait… wait yes you do you have to wait for chapter 3. :)


End file.
